So are you
by Wandervibes28
Summary: When Life asked Death "Why do people love me and hate you?", Death replied, "Because you're a beautiful lie and I'm the painful truth"...Tony and Steve..."Wait, w-was that us?"...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hey guys!**

So this is my first fanfic and I'm super excited because I've read SO many and always wanted to post one. I know the summary sucks but I'm not great at that kind of stuff. Anyways, this one is made by me and one of my best friends. This fanfic is based on the AVENGERS, Duh, and I honestly don't know what I'm typing anymore. Nevertheless, here is the fanfic without any further time waste. **DISCLAIMER** : I don't own any of the characters, otherwise I would be a billionaire right now.I only own the plot, with one of my friends.

Don't forget to review, and enjoy reading :)

Wandervibes28 (TheDarkKnight6 shall come later)

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

" **WHERE** "

 _Clang_

 _"_ **ARE** "

 _Blast_

 _"_ **THESE** "

 _Boom_

" **IDIOTS** "

 _Crash_

" **COMING** "

 _Crunch_

" **FROM?!"**

Tony screams in utter frustration as he takes out another 50 of the droids that are now marching towards them. "Do you guys have **ANY** intel on **what's** going on and **where** these things are coming from?!" he screams into the comms, blasting 5 other droids simultaneously using his repulsers. "Normally, we would be asking

"Normally, we would be asking **you** for the Intel, Stark" says an equally loud voice from the comms, obviously being Clint's. Tony notices a grenade being thrown from one of the

Tony notices a grenade being thrown from one of the bots, and quickly launches himself a couple of 100 feet. There's a huge blast beneath him, but he's too high now for it to affect him. That's when he looks down to see at least a 1000 more bots running towards the team fighting below him.

" **UGHHH.** Guys, heads up, more bots at 12 o'clock" Stark sighs and says before diving in an aerobic fashion and punching through half of the robots, as if a bull driving though. "Seriously?! I wanted to be home for movie night. It was **my** choice this time! What the **heck** is their problem?!" Clint screams in anger as he launches arrows into several of the new robots and causes them to blast.

"Barton, Calm down. Stark, Intel" Captain asks calmly while slamming his shield into the nearby enemies. "I don't have **ANY** intel Cap, thats why I asked you guys. But clearly I'm the only idiot here who's smart enough to get some." Stark snarks as he lowers himself next to Captain and take a break for a few seconds before the next wave of droids arrive.

"It could've been worse though" Natasha says casually before gesturing for the god to come back with one hand while shooting a droid far away with another.

Thor suddenly appears next to Clint, who jumps back from the shock, " **GOD!**! **THOR**?!" he screams. "I am sorry Barton, I was merely trying to approach my destination" the god replies back in an old-fashioned apology.

Tony simply rolls his eyes at the two while Steve sighs before explaining his plan. "We really need to get a hand on who's doing this and why. Clint, Natasha, Thor, can you find out who did this?" Steve asks calmly, his voice in a questioning tone. "Of course Steve, but would **you** guys be able to handle **that** many bots?" Natasha asks, gesturing to the bots coming close to them now.

That's when Stark steps forward slowly and says "Sometimes we **all** need a little help" and snaps his faceplate open. He removes a sort of silver pipe, which he brings to his mouth and blows into, no sound coming out. Then he puts its back into the suit and waits, while Natasha and Steve continue staring at him confused.

Soon enough, there's something ripping through half of the army from behind and the assassin and soldier get ready with their weapons. Tony only snaps his faceplate back on right before they hear a roar from in front of them and see a huge mountain of green ripping through the first few robots.

 **LINEBREAK**

"I think you guys got this. Come on Nat" Clint says from a rooftop above as he launches an arrow to Natasha, who grabs on swiftly and gets pulled up to the rooftop. The Hulk rushes to the two men, and Steve raises his shield slightly, just in case. Tony just stands still while the Hulk slows down and stops in front of him.

"Ok. Big guy. We need your help. Can you do us a favor and take out some of **these** things?" Tony says as he gestures to half of the army that's still rushing towards them. The hulk smiles, his fist clenching as he asks, "Smash?".

"Yes. **Smash** " Tony replies.

That's when the hulk beams at them before taking off into the robots and starting to smash them. He takes out half of the approaching droids, buying time for the soldier and billionaire. Steve chuckles before asking, "A **hulk** -whistle?". "Why not? Now Cap. Focus, I want to get home for the first slice of pizza. There's still a few of them coming and looks like they have some sort of new **weapons**. My scanners detect….oh god…force fields…means we're dealing with **magic**. And I **hate** magic for the record" Tony rambles on before slowly lifting off the ground, ready to take off and fight the next wave.

"Wait Tony, we need to have a plan of attack" the Captain says, trying to get the man back down. He knew that Tony wouldn't listen, but had to try anyway. "I have a plan… **Attack** " Tony says sassily and dives right into the new army, blasting his repulsers at a few robots, before realising that none of his blows were affecting them while their's were.

Steve watches him crash through the robots but soon starts to rip a few apart himself.

" **J**? Damage report? Intel?" Tony asked as he blocked a few punches coming from a bot near him, while twisting the arms and ripping them off, pushing the bot down. "There appears to be a factor preventing the robots to have any effect of any blows. It is a factor that I cannot quantify. Damage report is displaying on screen now" the AI replied cooly in the helmet. That's when the suit's display popped up, almost the whole

That's when the suit's display popped up, almost the whole armor in red. And that was NOT a good sign, even for the billionaire who always had a plan B. "Oh

"Oh **crap** " he groaned as he tried to get out, realizing that he was now surrounded by robots, but they all gripped on him.

Steve noticed what was going to happen and started to sprint towards Tony, ripping apart droids in the way. " **Tony**!" he could hear Steve screaming from behind, but he knew he wouldn't make it in time, because one of the robots was holding a spear and coming towards him. So instead of watching, he closed his eyes tight and waited for the pain to come.

He knew what was going to happen, he was a genius. Heck, he knew exactly when he would die, just never expected it to be this way. But he decided to wait instead, to embrace his death.

He wasn't going to die panicking, he would die knowing that his death was near. He would die a genius, calculating the near future. He waited and waited for the pain and soon enough, it came.

" **NO**!" Steve screamed out loud as he saw one of the droids push the spear into the suit. Tony's back arched first, his head hanging backward but then crumpled to the floor quickly as the other bots left him. Tony was a part of his team, he should have taken care of him. So he ran, ran as fast as he could to his team member, who was no thrown onto the floor, unmoving.

 _God, was he dead again? He couldn't die! Not like this! But did he know? Otherwise he would have stopped them. Why didn't he stop them? Why didn't he fight? But he was struggling before. What was going on?!_ His mind raced, trying to think and un-think several things.

Tony was also his friend, and he would not leave a man behind. Never. Once he had reached the droids, he started to rip them apart, slam them, whatever he could do to get to Tony. But he didn't

Never. Once he had reached the droids, he started to rip them apart, slam them, whatever he could do to get to Tony. But he didn't

Once he had reached the droids, he started to rip them apart, slam them, whatever he could do to get to Tony. But he didn't realize that a droid was behind him, with a hammer. He didn't know what happened after that.

All he remembered was severe pain spreading at the back of his head.

 **LINEBREAK**

Tony was standing, in the middle of the streets.

He had no idea what had happened. All he remembered was the battle, how they had no intel, and everything was falling apart. He remembered how all the buildings were broken, but everything was fine here. The buildings stood strong and tall, but…how?

What was going on? Where was the team?

Clint, Natasha and Thor had run off to see who had come up with this idiotic plan. Did they find the person? Where were they?

That's when an idea struck him.

" **Guys**! **Anyone on comms**?" he asked desperately, but nobody replied.

Failed. Always a failure, like everyone said. And for the first time in his life, he was lost. Completely.

He had no idea what was going on. Where he was. So instead, he looked up to the sky and saw the Stark tower, standing strong and decided to go towards it.

Because that was the only option he had. The only thing he knew right now. He was a genius, but he didn't feel like one right now, even with such a high IQ. " **J**. Thrusters on" he said into the suit, and suddenly he was in the air, flying towards the landing pad. He flew over the city, which was like any other day, but yet….something was wrong.

He took turns and avoided buildings in his way to reach the tower, like normal. But something felt off.

He could feel it but pushed the feeling to the back of his head. He landed on the pad with a _clang_ and started to walk, as the pieces of his suit came off to reveal jeans and a dark gray cotton shirt, the rector's blue light shining through. He walked slowly, letting the suit to completely come off, before sprinting inside the main room. "Guys, wha-" he started to realize that nobody was there.

" **What the heck**?!" he mumbled to himself and started to look around. " **Guys**?! **GUYS**?! **CLINT**?! **NAT**?!" he screamed as he started to wander around the living room.

Yet nobody replied, nothing moved. It was silent, too silent.

Stark started to panic. He can never be lost. NEVER. And what if something had happened to his team? What if they were hurt?!

That's when he heard a voice calling him. " **Tony**?! **TONY**!" Steve screamed as he sprinted from the kitchen to the main area.

" **Steve**?!" Tony replied as Steve ran towards him. "Thank god, I thought I was alone! Wait, do **you know** what happened? Or where the rest of the **team** is?" Steve spoke quickly. Tony's eyebrows flung up as he said, "That's what **I** was going to ask **you**! Ugh, well **that** failed. Any ideas how we can find out?". Steve stopped talking and took a deep breath, his eyes narrowing as he thought deeply.

Suddenly they widened up as he said, "The **TV**!".

Tony nodded and they both sprinted to the main T.V and flung themselves on the couch. Tony relaxed into the pillows casually, while Steve leaned forward, scared for the news about to hit him.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, CNN please" he said as the T.V flickered to life and revealed a lady who was rambling while the screen showed rubble, and dead droid bodies everywhere. "Hey! I just walked down that street! There was nothing on it!" Tony exclaimed in confusion as he now sat up.

That's when they listened to the lady talking. "The Avengers were able to save the earth once again, and the world celebrates their victory".

Both of them huffed in relief but never expected the next line to come.

"But at a cost. The cost of their two most valuable players. Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers will be gravely mourned as 'Heroes of the World'. We can only pray for them". That's when the camera revealed an Iron Man suit lying in the streets impaled by a huge stick and Clint and Bruce kneeling next to it, crying. While a red, white and blue corpse being loaded into an ambulance nearby, accompanied by Natasha and Thor, who looked shocked on the screen.

"Wait…. **w-was that us**?"

XXX

* * *

 **A/N** Do you think you know what we did? Review's, please! Happy Christmas guys :)

Wandervibes28 (Next Chapter: TheDarkKnight6 rises XD)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Hey guys** ,

First of all, **IM SORRY**!

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Let's just say that my life just twisted all of a sudden.

 **My wifi finished and I wasn't able to upload the chapter**. Sorry guys :(

I know you guys have waited for this, and even I kind of have…So let's not waste more time right? This chapter is written by my best friend, **TheDarkKnight6**. Nothing more left to say except, please review and enjoy :)

TheDarkKnight6 and Wandervibes28

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 2_**

"That's impossible" exclaimed Stark.

"No no no…what is going on. I can't…" said Steve. His breathing increased rapidly and being a genius, Stark knew he was freaking out.

So he decided to comfort him.

"Okay Steve calm down, umm this could be a joke for all you know." he said, but received a blast. "A JOKE?! DOES THIS SEEM LIKE A JOKE TO YOU TONY?!". Steve was really freaking out but that doesn't mean that Tony wasn't.

"Ste-" Tony managed to say before Steve dashed towards the door and Tony followed him trying to get him to stop and calm down.

But the man had superpowers and ran like the wind. He opened the door only to be blinded by the light of broad daylight. He looked to his sides and continued running, in the pathway, avoiding people as he ran. Poor Tony kept running after him begging him to stop. Soon, Steve stopped because of his exhaustion and he saw a mother and her child walking.

He was about to move out of the way for them but he couldn't. He was just too tired. To his surprise the mother and child passed through him like he was invisible and little did he know that he was right...

Tony saw this and was speechless. So was Steve. They looked at each other with their faces shocked.

"Steve, what is going on…?" said Tony gently yet alarmingly. "I-I-I- don't know". Steve got up as if he had not gone through any pain. He went towards the nearest traffic light and tried to get a grip of the pole but it just went through him.

Tony and Steve were freaking out.

They took a few steps back and tried to process all of this but it was all too much. Stark then tells Steve "Steve, the S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters are a few blocks from here. Let's go there and figure out what the hell is going on". Steve was out of breath but managed to choke out "Ok, ok yeah sure. It wouldn't hurt I suppose…" They would figure this out like they always do.

"Yeah that's a good mindset to be in right now. Let's go" said Tony.

Steve and Tony started walking towards the headquarters with the hope that this was S.H.E.I.L. D's plan all along but they're not sure. "Tony, don't you feel like you're not walking anymore and you're just… gliding?" asked Steve. Tony doesn't reply first but then he's able to feel it too.

A gliding sort of sensation.

"Now that you mention it… sort of. This is getting weirder by the second" replied Tony.

As they walk, no one notices them, as if they're invisible, and when they pass a shop they see everyone's reflection but their own. "Uh… Steve? Are you seeing this? We're invisible to everyone except ourselves. This is exactly like the things we see in supernatural across all the seasons" Tony exclaims, in face twisting in fear or panic. Probably both.

"So, are we…ghosts, did S.H.E.I.L.D plan this?" Steve asks, panic starting to crawl its way into him. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We will figure this out like we always do" Tony replies.

 **LINEBREAK**

"We're close now" Tony exclaimed. They reached the building but then again, no one could see them. Steve looked around for another way but failed and tried to lean himself on the wall of the building. Instead of the wall supporting him as usual, he fell right through face first.

"Ow… I think I found us a way in…". Steve groaned out as he started to push himself back up.

Stark just chuckled and replied "This is the only time where your idiocy came to use, Rogers". "Yeah Yeah" Steve mocked him as he continued walking, alongside Tony, or rather glided across the room and tried to figure out a way to get people to know that they existed. Realising their possibilities, they went from room to room through the walls in search of a way to communicate.

That's when Tony said that maybe they could write a message, so Steve picked up a piece of paper and pen and tried to pick it up, but failed miserably.

"Tony, how is this going to work? I can't even hold a pen! Jesus Christ…" mumbled Steve as he tried to pick up the pen, which lay discarded on the desk. "I noticed… but I can't seem to find another way" Stark said, now searching the room for an answer.

That's when they heard a familiar voice saying "Took you long enough". They turned around to see a figure standing.

They knew the voice but they couldn't recognise the face as they were blinded by the bright light illuminating from behind.

The name was at the tip of their tongue but they had no clue.

"Who are you?" demanded Tony. "You know who I am" the man said and suddenly the lights dimmed and they could see the face ever so clearly. "C-C-Coulson?" asked Steve hesitantly. "For a moment, I thought that you guys won't recognise me" Coulson replied with a smirk.

"I must say that it a relief to finally have company. It can be quite boring just looking at people and not being able to talk to them" He replied as he started to talk. The expressions on their faces were absolutely priceless with their eyes and jaws wide open in absolute shock.

How did he know? Did he plan this? Was S.H.E.I.L.D in this ALL along?

That's when Stark asked the most dreaded question which filled both the avengers. "But Coulson, y-y-you're dead?" he said, half-questioning and half-answering.

Coulson just chuckled softly and beamed at them widely before saying, "So are you"…

 **XXX**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Mwahahahaha** , do you want to know more? Review for another sequel.

So far, we decided to be 'evil' and leave you guys with this chapter. But if I get enough reviews, I can make another sequel to sort everything out. The next sequel is literally 'in your hands'. Anyways, that was **TheDarkKnight6** people! XD

Also, can a staff add this story to a community? Preferably Tony Stark based community but please do! It would mean a lot to me :D

Wandervibes28


End file.
